OC Dragon Ball Z
by Warlord Darnell
Summary: Sequel to The Adventures of Goku, Jeiku, and Kyara. Five years after the events of the last, a mysterious alien warrior shows up, and begins the countdown of challengers to the three.   The Show with a set of OC's
1. The Mysterious Alien Warrior

_**I'm now going to take it into Dragon Ball Z now. No more Dragon Ball for now. I might make a similar fic later. We'll see.**_

_**Now, let's take things into gear.**_

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Alien Warrior**

**Jeiku**

In addition to flying, he had another skill that was useful. Swimming. Ever since he decided to stay with Master Roshi to learn the ways of Meditation.

His sister, the usual tool, had figured things weren't so bad with him, and stayed too. Even though she did nothing, just got hiton by master Roshi.

However, this morning, the sea looked extra inviting. Gathering himself up, he took a dive into the surf.

As the sun rose, he swum further into the sea. It was very grounding exercise.

When it was about 9, he figured that it was time for Breakfast, and swam back to the island.

**Kyara**

She got up, and looked out the window. As usual, Baka was having his morning swim.

She yawned and stretched. Her tail twitched a bit. She never got why Goku wanted his removed.

"So, someone's looking hot this morning." A voice commented from behind.

She turned around, and saw Master Roshi walk up to the kitchen.

"Oh you." She sighed.

"I think you're brother loves the water." Roshi commented "he always goes out for a swim every morning."

"Baka's always been weird." She sighed "He's always so stubborn."

"You don't give your brother enough credit sweet-cheeks." Roshi replied "he's actually a very fast learner."

"Yeah, still is stupid. And slow." She bragged.

"Why don't you two spar again and see." Roshi suggested "he's been learning Chi meditation, and has started to implement it to attacks. You'd be surprised."

**Jeiku**

He passed Roshi's pet Sea Turtle on his way back to the house. He grabbed a towel, and made his way inside.

"I think someone's jealous." Master Roshi's voice replied.

Looking inside, he saw Kyara and Roshi arguing.

"There is no way I'm jealous of Baka here." She bragged "He's called 'idiot' in Japanese for a reason."

"You really want to go there again?" He asked. "I've gotten much stronger. You'd be surprised."

"Well," she replied "how about we settle this. Let me change first."

"Your sister's feisty." Roshi commented "And hot, even with that tail."

"Yeah," Jeiku sighed "Still don't get her sometimes."

A sound was heard from outside. It was like a jet engine almost.

Looking out the window, he saw exactly who it was.

"Bulma's here!" Jeiku exclaimed.

"Ooh." Roshi replied.

Jeiku stepped outside, and went to Greet Bulma.

"How are you Jake?" Bulma replied.

"I keep telling you," he sighed "It's Jeiku."

"Whatever." She replied, fishing out something that looked like a food container.

"What the heck is that?" Jeiku asked, pointing at the package.

"Their Tea-cakes." She replied "I brought them as a gift for Roshi."

"Why you didn't have to do that." Roshi replied "I would have been fine with a kiss you know."

"Shut up!" Bulma replied "You're lucky I even brought these at all."

For a moment, Jeiku just looked around. He never understood women. It was one of those things he just never got.

"Any news on Goku?" Kyara asked.

"None whatsoever." Bulma replied.

"What's that in the sky!" Jeiku asked, pointing to something moving. It looked like the Flying Nimbus, but he wasn't certain.

"Could it be?" Roshi replied.

The object came down a bit, after circling the Island. On it, was Goku, now looking about his age.

"What are you doing here?" Jeiku asked, flicking his tail.

"Hey Jeiku." Goku replied "And this is Jeiku. He's always wanting to fight everybody. However, he's really a good person."

Jeiku seemed confused as to who Goku could be talking about. However, on Goku's chest, seemed to be someone in a rather long robe item, with the 4-star Dragon Ball on his hat.

"Nice and easy Gohan." Goku replied, setting the kid on the ground.

"Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my son, Gohan." Goku announced.

The kid turned around to face everybody.

The strangest thing about the kid was the fact that he also had a tail.

He always wondered why Goku, his sister, and him had tails.

"He has a tail too!" Bulma cried out, fainting.

"You okay?" Kyara asked.

"I must say," Jeiku replied, greeting Goku with a hug "It's been a while. I'd been wondering where you'd gotten off to. Being gone for 5 years and all. I see you and ChiChi have been getting it on."

"Well, I see you're still your usual self." Goku replied "I bet being out here learning Meditation is helping you out."

"It has." Jeiku admitted "I still enjoy fighting. However, I think that control is the next step to mastering everything."

"I don't get him sometimes." Kyara replied "But that's Baka for you."

"So how does he have a tail also?" Bulma inquired "Is it hereditary or something?"

"I don't know." Goku admitted "You should have seen the look on ChiChi's face when she saw him for the first time."

"What's that up in the sky?" Roshi asked, pointing to something.

Looking up, it seemed that there was something flying, and headed towards the Island.

"I've got one of those weird feelings." Kyara admitted "Something about this doesn't sit right."

"Get back Gohan." Goku instructed to his son.

"Okay daddy." The boy replied.

"Maybe it's someone to fight!" Jeiku replied, a grin forming on his face. He knew that this would be fun if it was.

What came down was a person in some rather strange armor over some tights that ended mid thigh.

He had long, spiky black hair that went down to his waist. On his head, covering one eye, was a device with a lens.

"Power levels seem to be up over here." The person announced, looking everyone over, before stopping at Goku.

"Well, it seems I've finally found you Kakarrot." The man replied, seeming to address Goku.

"I don't know who that is." Goku replied "Who are you exactly."

The man laughed. "I see that spending time among the Earthlings, you've forgotten your true name. Well, I see now. Have you perhaps suffered a blow to the head? Have you not forgotten the mission?"

"I don't know who you are, or what you're talking about." Goku replied.

"Well," the man sighed "My name is Raditz, and I have come to earth for you, my brother Kakarrot. You are him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Goku replied.

"Maybe you have suffered a blow to the head then." Raditz sighed "It's probably why this planet is still inhabited."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Who are you exactly?" Goku asked once again.

"Well, as I must tell you." Raditz sighed "You and I are members of a species called the Saiyans. We do business in clearing other planets of their life and selling them to other species. You were sent to destroy all life on this planet."

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Kyara asked, stepping off the porch.

"What the…." Raditz commented, taking a look at her. "Great stars of Vegeta. A Saiyaness?"

"I don't get what you're saying weirdo." She replied, twitching her tail.

"So, Kakarrot," Raditz replied "I had no idea you were hiding a Saiyaness. You should have told me about this immediately."

Raditz looked over at her, before getting on his knees, and grabbing her hands "Tell me, has Kakarrot already claimed you, or are you still available as a mate?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied, frowning down on him "I think you're crazy. I don't belong to anyone. And besides, Goku is married to, or as you might say 'mated with' ChiChi."

"So, I see you are available." Raditz commented "I see that perhaps Kakarrot should have taken you while he had the chance. A Saiyaness is a very rare thing these days."

"What are you talking about?" She replied, freeing her hands from his "I'm sure there are more Female Saiyans where you came from."

"Ah." Raditz sighed, getting up "If only that were the case. You see," He paused "As of last counting, there are only six Saiyans left. There's me, two others out on other planets, and the three of you."

Goku, Jeiku, and Kyara drew a blank at this.

"What happened to our home planet then?" Jeiku asked, confused.

"it was destroyed by a meteor." Raditz sighed "We were all off the planet at the time. Among the surviving members, we'd heard rumors of the unnamed twins. Supposedly, they too were off planet when the meteor struck. Seeing you two here with Kakarrot, I see the rumor has truth."

Raditz paused "Thus, I have come to recruit you Kakarrot. You and I could easily take over the galaxy and make tons of money clearing out planets."

"You're crazy!" Kyara and Jeiku exclaimed in unison.

"How can you even live with yourself?" Jeiku asked.

"Well," Raditz replied "Seeing as the possibility of a Saiyaness remained, I held out hoping to find her. Now that I have, I think I've earned a spoil of war."

"Look man," Jeiku replied, seeing the intent in Raditz' eyes "You leave my sister alone. If she doesn't want you, then back off."

"Who's going to stop me?" Raditz asked "I certainly doubt it's you."

"Oh yeah." Jeiku replied, getting into fighting stance "I'll show you what happens when people try and mess with my sister."

"I'd like to see you try." Raditz sighed, just standing there "I'll even let you make the first move."

"Alright." Jeiku replied "AH-YA!" he broke into a run, jumped into the air, and proceeded to kick.

Before anything could happen though, he was sent flying into the house.

"Ouch." He quipped, getting back onto his feet, and rubbing his head.

"Is that a…" Bulma managed.

"Oh my Gods!" Kyara replied "it can't be."

Raditz had a tail. Much like the ones that Goku, Jeiku, and Kyara possessed.

"As you can see." Raditz sighed "We truly are not of this planet. Now, Kakarrot, will you please deal with the low-level weakling who just attacked me."

"No." Goku replied "Jeiku's my friend. And you deserve it."

"I see." Raditz commented "I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson. I figure you need to learn it seeing as you cut off your tail to blend in."

"What are you going to do?" Kyara shouted.

"You'll see my prize." Raditz called. With that, he immediately proceeded to sucker-punch Goku right in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Now," Raditz replied "It's time for me to collect my prize." He turned to Kyara, hungry eyed.

She screamed.

"You hit my daddy!" Gohan cried out, appearing from his hiding spot.

"Gohan, no!" Goku managed.

"What's this now." Raditz commented, picking the five year old off the ground by his clothes.

The tail immediately fell down between the little guy's legs.

"You get away from my son!" Goku yelled, struggling to get back on his feet.

"So," Raditz drawled "I see I already have a nephew."

"Put him down man!" Jeiku replied, back on his feet, and readying his guard "Leave the kid out of this."

"You need to be put back in your place." He sighed. He readied an energy blast in his left hand, and blasted Jeiku back to the wall.

"I'll tell you what." He sighed "If you can't defend your sister, I'll just take her too." In an instant, he ran past them, and grabbed Kyara around the waist, holding her in his left arm.

"Let go of me you creep!" She yelled, kicking and screaming.

"Now," Raditz explained "You will each get your family back in one day. After that, I'll kill my nephew, and take care of any purity that this woman has, before killing her. Unless you each bring me the heads of one hundred humans, the fate I have just described awaits them. You have a day from now."

With that, Raditz flew off, taking both of them with him.


	2. What The

_**I've got to say, demand sure can take away from you. However, it's all good. **_

_**If all goes well, then we should get an interesting arc out of this. Let's get back to our heroes now.**_

**Chapter 2: What The…**

**Jeiku**

"Ouch." Jeiku sighed, rubbing his head.

"I can't believe he just took my son." Goku replied, getting up.

"He just picked my sister up like she was nothing." Jeiku moaned, flipping himself back onto his feet.

"You two are aliens!" Bulma cried "And she's a…" Bulma fell over, mumbling like mad, muttering nonsense.

"Well, I always figured we were different." Jeiku sighed "I just never thought we came from space. But that makes perfect sense though."

"What do you mean that makes perfect sense?" Roshi managed "there are tons of people on this planet who aren't exactly human. I just thought you and your sister were like them. You two seemed human enough. I just never realized you three were aliens."

"Well, how are we supposed to get them back?" Goku asked "We don't even know where he is."

Jeiku immediately caught a whiff of something in the air. He started to sniff around.

It was a scent that didn't sit well with him.

"What do you smell kid?" Roshi asked "I doubt it's the sea."

He immediately froze when he recognized the scent. It was Piccolo, the Demon King.

"Not good." Jeiku replied "Piccolo's coming!"

Looking up at the sky, they had only seconds to react as Piccolo landed right in front of them with force, throwing up sand.

"Not you!" Jeiku sighed, rubbing the sand out of his eyes "Can this day possibly get worse?"

"Silence kid." Piccolo calmly enunciated "I saw what the Saiyan has done already."

"I swear," Jeiku yelled "If he tries anything with Kyara, he'll be lunch meat!"

"Yes, but do you have what it takes to back that threat up?" Piccolo asked.

Jeiku didn't speak for a moment.

"I thought so." Piccolo sighed.

"Why are you even here?" Goku asked, confused.

"I am here to propose a truce." Piccolo sighed "I know that The Saiyan poses a threat to the entire world. I am willing to work with the two of you to defeat him."

"Why?" Jeiku asked, confused.

"Because with the world gone, I will have nothing to rule." Piccolo sighed.

"I guess it's settled." Jeiku sighed "If we're to defeat the Saiyan, we have to work together."

"I think we'll meet him in two hours." Piccolo suggested "That way, we can get whatever resources we'll need to fight him. We'll rendezvous at the Saiyan's landing site then. Remember, two hours."

"Got it." Goku and Jeiku replied in unison.

"We'll meet then."

**xXx**

**Kyara**

Raditz landed at a crater, and set her down. She was dropped straight onto the ground.

Turning around, she could see Raditz put Gohan in what seemed to be a small spaceship. However much the kid screamed though, Raditz would continue to ignore him.

"Now." The Saiyan replied, grinning, holding what seemed to be a metal strip "Time to make sure _you_ don't run away."

She froze at this. She already didn't like the object Raditz had in his hand.

She tried getting onto her feet, hoping to run away.

"I've got you." The Saiyan replied, having grabbed her.

She immediately felt drained. Turning around, she saw that he was holding her by the tail.

"You should be proud to be my slave." He drawled, putting the object by her neck.

The metal piece turned into a collar, fitting exactly around her neck.

"Much better." He sighed, letting go of her tail.

She became alert immediately at this. She turned around, and saw Raditz just laughing, and looking at her.

**Jeiku**

He flew as fast as he could, head full of thoughts. He felt he already had most all of the resources he would need. However, there was a question that had been burning in his heart since he was 17.

He knew of only one place where it could be answered; Jonki Farm. The place where he grew up. He hoped his parents still lived there.

Flying a bit lower, he could see the fields, now full of maize, ready for harvest.

Up ahead, he could see the farmhouse, and the pole barn. He began to slow down.

Within a single minute, he was already on the ground, right at thefront door.

As usual, the bell still hung. He grinned for a moment, taking in the primitivism that came to characterize the farm.

He rang it, producing a clear, shrill note.

"Just a minute!" A man's voice replied. It sounded familiar enough, yet with a further age to it.

**Jonki**

_ He wondered who it could be at the door. It sure was unusual that the farm got visitors. He hoped it wasn't the Red Ribbon Army. He'd seen in the news that they were starting to move to the area._

_ Opening the door, he saw someone he never expected to see in a long time. His adopted son, complete with tail._

_ "Jeiku?" he asked, just to be certain._

**Jeiku**

"Father," he asked the man.

The man nodded. "My god, it's so good to see you again." He replied, wrapping Jeiku in a big hug.

"Father, I have terrible news," he sighed "In addition to a burning question."

"I figured you would come back." A woman's voice replied. Out from the kitchen, stepped his mother.

"How are you Jeiku?" His mother asked "Where's your sister?"

"A visitor from space came and kidnapped her." He sighed. "He called himself a Saiyan. He had a tail just like ours, and was incredibly strong."

His parent's froze at this. "Why have you come to us with this news son?" His father asked "Shouldn't you be off rescuing her?"

"I will." Jeiku sighed "But I first have some questions that need to be answered."

"Well come in." His mother instructed. "I see we are finally going to have the talk we'd been meaning to have."

He took a seat on the couch. The family radio was playing, some news broadcast, or one of those 'rave-and-rant' talk shows.

"How exactly did my sister and I come to you?" Jeiku asked, serious look on his face.

"Well," Jonki replied "You and your sister came to us from the sky. In a spaceship of sorts."

"Do you still have it?" He asked. "I want to see it."

"Of course I do." Jonki replied. "Follow me."

He followed his 'father' down out the back door straight ahead from the room, and out into the back yard. He followed him to the shed out in the backyard, at the edge of the grass, right before the field. It was right next to the pole barn.

Growing up, he remembered that the shed was the one place on the property that they were not allowed to go to. Their parent's told them that what was inside was something they were not ready for yet.

Jonki took out a key, and put it in the padlock. "I was meaning to show you two when you both turned 13, but you two left when you were 11, remember?"

Jeiku nodded.

There was a click, and the padlock came undone. "It's very important that you take this all in while you can."

Jonki opened the shed. Inside, it was completely dark.

"Here we go." He reached into the shed, and flipped a switch.

Inside, was a round spherical spaceship, with just enough room for one person to fit inside cramped.

"You and your sister came in this here machine." Jonki sighed "Just came from the sky, landed in the middle of the field. At the time, your mother and I had just found out we were unable to have kids. Your arrival was an answer to our prayers."

He couldn't believe it. All these years, he thought he was human. He put his head in his hands, and fell to his knees, shaking.

The Saiyan really was right; his sister and him really are aliens.

"No," he whispered "this can't be."

"It is son." Jonki replied "You and your sister came from space."

He took his head out of his hands, and clenched his fists. "I've got business to take care of."

"I have something for you." Jonki replied. "If you'll follow me to the book room, I'll give it to you."

He followed the old man back into the house, and back down the hall. The third door on the left was the Book Room, where all of the literature the family acquired was kept. It had a few other things, heirlooms, and other trinkets. There was one object on the top shelf that immediately caught his attention. It was a box.

Jonki reached up, and grabbed it. "In here is our most prized family heirloom." The old man explained, taking the lid off the box. "It's the family katana. One of my ancestors was a samurai. This sword is all we have left from him; or at least what I inherited. Your uncle inherited the armor."

Inside the box, was a katana and sheath. It had a 3 foot blade to it.

"I haven't had much need for it." Jonki sighed "I imagine you'd get more use out of it."

Jeiku picked up the sword, and drew it from the sheath partially. "It's a fine blade." He replied "It'll serve me well." He paused "Thank you father." He put the sword back in the sheath, before tying it at his waist.

"I have to leave now." Jeiku sighed, walking out of the room.

"I understand." Jonki sighed "Will you two please visit sometime?"

Jeiku replied, "I'll be sure to." Before exiting from the back door. He took to the air, and flew like lightning, making sure to arrive at the rendezvous point.

**Kyara**

She had been at Raditz' landing site a while, and was currently sitting at the lip of the crater. She kept an eye on Raditz though, hoping that he wouldn't look for even a moment.

Currently, the Saiyan was eating something, some small animal he must have caught.

Looking over the lip of the crater, she could see blood flowing over his hands and down his face.

She gagged, realizing that Raditz was eating the creature raw.

"I've got to get out of here." She whispered.

She slid down the crater, and landed right by the Space Pod. Inside, she could see the kid in there, scared and crying for his father.

"Hey." She whispered to the kid.

The kid looked at her.

"I'm gonna go get help." She whispered. "Just sit tight."

"I want my daddy!" the kid sobbed, even louder than ever.

"It's like talking to a wall." She whispered. She was okay with kids, but not yet ready to become a mother in her eyes.

She worked to climb up the other edge of the crater, succeeding with ease.

There, only twenty meters ahead, was the tree-line for the forest. She glanced behind her; Raditz was still occupied with his food.

She made a break for it, running as fast as her feet could take her to the forest.

**Raditz**

_ The scouter beeped. The Saiyaness was running away, to the forest._

_Rather than chase after her, he simply pressed a button on it, activating a special feature in the collar he put on her._

**Kyara**

Just as she was about to break through the bushes into the forest, she felt a terrible shock.

The collar produced an electric current, bringing her to her knees on the ground as her muscles began to spasm. She screamed.

"I figure you've had enough." Raditz sighed from slightly above.

In an instant, the torture stopped.

She took a few moments to gather her breath. She couldn't believe it.

"I figured you would try to run away." Raditz replied "So I put this collar on you to keep you here. It produces just enough current to stop you in your tracks, and torture you, without ever reaching the threshold of death. Perfect for slaves."

She turned around, looking up at him. She couldn't believe this.

"I'm getting bored and am starting to feel carnal." He replied "I say it's time I had a bit of fun." He grinned, looking down on her.

She froze at this. The Saiyan was going to rape her!

He flew down, right on top of her.

She tried to crawl away.

"I don't think so woman." He sighed, grabbing her tail yet again.

She felt drained of all energy.

"Now." He replied, bending down on top of her, "Time for a bit of fun." He started to use his tail to feel around her. The tail explored all over her, feeling everything from what lay between her legs, to her breasts.

"Now." He replied, "Time for the main act."

He reached for her waistband, and began to manipulate her pants, attempting to pull them down.

He'd let go of her tail to do this, but she felt so powerless.

Within a few minutes, against all of her struggling, he managed to pull down her pants, revealing a set of black panties.

She screamed, loud as she could, the single word "RAPE!"

Raditz laughed at this, as he proceeded to try to work the underwear.

_** I love cliffhangers! I'm leaving you with this, seeing as you've got a nice place to leave you hanging on.**_

_** Review please, so that I can update faster.**_


	3. It's On!

_**I like where this is going. It helps to know that people can't wait for the next chapter. You want to know what happens, then let's get on with it.**_

_**The thing is, I won't update until I get two reviews per chapter. So go and leave me a review when you're done…**_

**Chapter 3: It's On!**

**Jeiku**

As he was flying, he met up with Goku and Piccolo. They began flying towards the landing site of Raditz, when he heard it.

"RAPE!" Kyara's voice cried out, sounding a bit distant.

He could immediately pick up on her scent, and she smelled scared.

"I think Kyara's in trouble guys!" He replied, before turning back to the flight path, and speeding up.

"Wait!" Piccolo called "It could be a trap!"

He was far away by the time he heard it. He sped off, quickly finding the site. From above, he could see Raditz on top of Kyara.

He thundered down to the ground, landing with a THUD.

"Get away from my sister!" Jeiku yelled.

From what he could tell, Raditz had pulled Kyara's pants down, and was trying to work her underwear.

"What do you think you're doing here weakling?" Raditz sighed, stopping in his tracks and turning around.

**Kyara**

Somehow, something stopped Raditz. She quickly monopolized on this by crawling away from under him, and turning around to run away.

She saw Jeiku standing a little bit behind Raditz. She knew that Raditz was a dead man.

She attempted to pull up her pants as she ran back to her brother, crying.

**Jeiku**

Kyara was currently behind him.

"What did Raditz to you?" he asked, turning to face his sister.

"He tried to rape me!" she sobbed.

"Is that so?" he asked. Looking back at Raditz. In his eyes, Raditz was as good as dead for this.

"What are you going to do?" The Saiyan asked "I highly doubt that a creature with a power level of 191 can face off against a 5000 plus such as myself."

"I'm not alone though." He replied, smiling. He could sense the chi of Goku and Piccolo. And they were closing in.

"What's this at your side?" Raditz commented "Is that a blade? A Saiyan requires a blade to fight?"

"I don't need it." Jeiku replied "Not unless you prove too much for myself and my two allies."

"Someone's a bit conceited." Raditz commented "I think that it's time a low-level like you gets put back in it's place."

Jeiku sensed Goku and Piccolo land behind him. He knew that there was only a few moments separating him from trying to rip Raditz limb from limb.

"I'm here." Goku called out "Now where's my son?"

"Not to worry brother," Raditz replied "He's simply in my space pod. I put him there so he wouldn't run away."

"Don't worry Gohan!" Goku replied in the direction of the crater "I'm going to rescue you."

"Don't be so sure of yourself brother." Raditz sighed "I'm still standing aren't I?"

Something snapped in Jeiku's mind. He immediately felt pure rage at Raditz, a bloodlust that to him would only be satiated by the blood of Raditz being drawn. He had enough of this, with the Saiyan taking the kid, and trying to rape his sister. He wanted Raditz to be dead, no doubt about it.

He broke into a run, and threw himself at the Saiyan, making sure to land a hit.

He punched more times than he could count, yet the Saiyan was much too fast. None of the punches met their mark.

"Certainly a Saiyan such as yourself could land a hit on me?" Raditz taunted, laughing "I figure it's just the way of a lowlevel to try and still fail."

Jeiku tried kicking next. He jumped, and did a left-right-left-right roundhouse series at him, hovering in the air.

However, Raditz kept on blocking them, simply raising a hand to each one.

"I have to admit," Raditz sighed "Your kicks have power to them, but your attack pattern is so predictable. I could have expected more from a child."

"Let me try!" Goku yelled, flying a charge towards Raditz, moving with a sure purpose.

He flew aside, hoping to let Goku handle this part.

He saw a rapid exchange of punches from Goku, but none of them met their mark either.

"Hit me!" Raditz challenged "If you can."

Jeiku immediately capitalized on Raditz' preoccupation, and proceeded to roundhouse kick the Saiyan right in the back of the head, his shin hitting it's mark.

At this, Goku also managed to get a hit, getting an uppercut on his chin.

"Very well," Raditz commented "I see by working as a team, you managed to get a hit on me. I wonder if you'll be able to last against this." He lifted his arms up to their sides, and blasted a chi-blast like no other.

This sent Jeiku and Goku flying, the sheer force of it being a shock.

"I wonder what you're doing just standing there?" Raditz asked, motioning to Piccolo "I imagine a Namekian like yourself would have a way to beat me."

This seemed to catch Piccolo off guard a bit. "I don't know what you're talking about." He replied "But I am Piccolo, the Demon King."

"Interesting title." Raditz commented "But let's see you back it up." Raditz charged, flying over Goku's form, and headbutting Piccolo right in the chest.

This sent him to the ground.

**Kyara**

She couldn't believe it. She just saw him take down the three strongest people she knew.

She immediately felt fear, knowing that unless one of them got up and did something, that Raditz would immediately turn his attention back to her, and that wasn't good at all.

She watched him dust himself off, and turn to her. "Now where were we?" He replied, grinning sadistically.

**Jeiku**

He heard Raditz say something as he got back on his feet. That blow was a cheap-shot, but there was no way he was going to let it get to him.

"Yo Raditz!" he called out "Why don't you fight me while I'm still standing."

He saw Raditz turn his attention from his sister to him. "I see someone is going to have to learn to their place." Raditz sighed "I still like a bit of fighting before sex anyways."

Jeiku went on the offensive immediately, hovering in the air, and readying a Chi blast, seeing as they were fighting that way now.  
>He charged, building up energy in the blast. When he arrived at point blank range, he loosed the blast on him, letting everything go.<p>

There was a flash of smoke, that immediately blocked out everything.

Jeiku coughed at this, smoke burning his throat.

When the wind came, and the smoke cleared, there was quite the sight to behold.

There, standing directly in front of him, was Raditz, without a single scratch. The Saiyan began to laugh.

"I see someone is capable of a few tricks." Raditz laughed.

Jeiku grunted, and began to punch at Raditz' face. He knew that the Saiyan would just dodge them, which he did, but nothing would satiate the rage.

"Yes boy." Raditz commented, still dodging "Rage seems to be serving you well. Amazing how badly you want me to die."

Jeiku snapped in his head, and kicked with his right leg, straight up. He knew where he wanted to hit, hoping that this would have an effect.

Instead, rather than the soft squish of kicking in the Saiyan's genitals, he met with the hard feeling of an athletic cup.

"What the…." He tried, confused.

"You think I'd really leave that part open for attack?" Raditz asked, laughing "Any self respecting Saiyan anticipates an attack to that part during a campaign, and wears appropriate gear. I wonder if you're doing the same."

Before Raditz was able to find out with his blow, Jeiku managed to fly straight up, the only direction he could think of. He knew that it would help to be able to keep his thoughts to himself, and the fact that he wasn't wearing an athletic cup himself.

He came back to the ground, spotting Piccolo and Goku getting back on their feet.

"Let's try lightening up." Piccolo suggested "I feel so slow with all of this on.

"I agree." Goku replied.

"Same here." Seconded Jeiku.

He proceeded to take off his jacket, which he was starting to feel sweaty underneath. He then removed his shirt, revealing the rock-hard abs and pecs that he'd earned.

"I think someone is trying to do something." Raditz sighed.

Looking around, he noticed Goku had changed into a lighter outfit, consisting of his usual training uniform.

Piccolo had removed his pads and cape, in addition to his turban. This revealed a pair of antennae.

"I must say." Raditz commented "If you think you can defeat me by lightening up then…." He paused for a moment, looking at the device he was wearing "Well this is new."


	4. Best Shots

_**Warlord Darnell is a bad, bad man. He hasn't updated this fic since may, and has left the fans on an incredible cliffhanger. He shall let you stone him if you wish, yet is wondering what you'd do to get the rest of the story from this. **_

_**With that, let's get back. Enjoy…**_

**Chapter 4: Best Shots**

**Jeiku**

He immediately felt a greater amount of strength course through him. Without his jacket, he wasn't so weighed down. Without his shirt, he was more flexible.

"It seems your power levels have increased" Raditz commented "Amazing, considering that removing a few articles of clothing has managed to help you gain fifty power points each."

"Shut up and go to hell" Kyara yelled "When will you guys kick his ass already?! He freakin' tried to rape me!"

"You still have to pay for that" Jeiku replied. He immediately grinned, and somehow, saw that Raditz was busy looking at the other two.

He immediately jumped and flew headfirst, tackling Raditz with all of his might. The Saiyan buckled underneath the force of his surprise attack, falling straight to the ground.

Jeiku took a moment to grab Raditz' arms and put his right hand on his back. He then began to pull his arms and press forward with his leg; using all of his might.

"You really think this can work you pathetic weakling?" Raditz asked through clenched teeth.

"I won't stop until I rip your goddamn arms off you monster!" Jeiku yelled, pushing forward and pulling back even harder.

"Good luck with that" Raditz replied, lowering his hands onto Jeiku's arms and flipping him over onto the ground.

At this point now, the same hold was being dominated by Raditz. There was no way that he'd get out of this one.

"Now," Raditz sighed "Let's see how long it takes to rip yours off?"

"..-ha!" Goku's voice yelled, and in a flash of light, Jeiku saw the Kamehameha wave being shot through the air right above him, hitting Raditz straight in the chest.

Raditz immediately let go as he was sent flying back into the crater.

"Now use that blade and cut his head off while he's down" Piccolo commanded, pointing directly at the Katana at Jeiku's hip.

"good idea!" Jeiku replied, drawing the blade and jumping into the air. For a brief moment, he was right above the crater, and then the experience became surreal.

For a brief moment, time seemed to slow down, as he saw Raditz fly up with a chi-blast ready, and send it straight at his face, at point-blank range.

**Kyara**

She screamed as she saw Raditz blast her brother straight in the face with a chi-blast, sending him flying straight into the dirt.

She discreetly crawled over to where he was, and saw that he was out cold. She immediately froze at this. Jeiku was one of the strongest people she knew; if the Saiyan could defeat him like that, then what could she do?!

"I've got this" Piccolo replied, readying a chi-blast in his left hand.

"Bring it on Namekian" Raditz laughed "Unless you don't have the guts?"

"I'll show you!" Piccolo yelled, flying straight at Raditz, and opening his fingers to blast Raditz point blank.

Raditz simply moved to the left, and grabbed Piccolo by the arm and rib. He then proceeded to rip Piccolo's left arm right off!

Kyara screamed her lungs out, and for a brief moment, nearly gagged at the bloodthirstiness of Raditz.

"There's got to be something else you can do?!" she yelled.

Piccolo managed to roll-land onto his feet at the other edge of the crater.

"Damn, he may be strong enough for my one technique I've been developing"

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"I had been developing it to kill you" Piccolo replied "However, I realize that that will have to be done another time. I need you to hold him off while I charge up for it"

"Sure thing" Goku replied, before turning to Raditz.

For a brief moment, there was a flash of sunlight in her eyes, and the next thing she saw was them both sending out scores of punches at each other, almost at a complete blur! It was the craziest thing. She wished to death that she'd have spent time actually training when she first met Roshi, rather than help Launch around the house.

She turned to look at Piccolo, who had his hand to his forehead and was muttering some stuff under his breath. However, there was a bunch of sparks appearing at the tips of his fingers.

"Holy crap" she muttered under her breath.

"Now!" Piccolo yelled, removing his finger from his forehead and aiming it right at Raditz.

Goku took a split second to fly out of the way, as one of the most powerful chi-beams she'd ever seen was loosed straight at the alien warrior.

However, it was futile in hitting it's target.

Raditz simply moved his head, and the blast went straight past him.

"No!" she screamed, thinking that it was all over.

"That was close" Raditz drawled "That could have killed me."

Goku flew down to where Piccolo was, resting for a moment.

"Is there any way you can do that again?" Goku asked.

"I only have enough energy for one more time" Piccolo grunted "If you could hold him down and keep him in place, that way it isn't wasted."

"But that'll kill Goku!" Kyara screamed. A glance to the side showed Raditz just floating in the air.

"So be it," Piccolo decided "You know what to do?"

"Yeah," Goku yelled.

"So you're back for another round" Raditz drawled, seeing Goku fly up and towards Raditz, unleashing yet another round of punches and kicks.

From what she could tell, a few of them were actually hitting the Saiyan, and Raditz was starting to slow down.

She saw, in a flash of orange, Goku go and grab Raditz by the arms, holding him down.

He flew to the ground with incredible force, the hiss of the air audible as they landed nearby.

Goku had Raditz restrained at this point, however, Raditz continued to struggle to break free.

A glance to the left revealed Piccolo having finished charging yet another one of the electric attacks.

"Now!" Goku yelled.

"You really think this will work on me Kakkarro…." Was all Raditz managed.

In a flash of blue light, she saw Piccolo loose another one of the electric attacks, and impale both Goku and Raditz through the chest.

She screamed for a moment, scared at what she just witnessed.


End file.
